Futuro
by Michiru14
Summary: El futuro es frágil porque depende de cada acción presente. Por eso hay tantas líneas temporales futuras, incontables, infinitas, miles de millones como tiempo tiene el tiempo; pero en una, solo en una de ellas, él seguía vivo. Solo en una tuvo una oportunidad, solo en una la conoció y solo en una seguía siendo la esperanza de la humanidad. (Línea de tiempo alterna, Gohan x Videl)


**Nota inicial: **este fic se desarrolla en el futuro alterno, es decir, el mundo apocalíptico devastado por los androides donde solo Gohan, Bulma y Trunks prevalecen. Se inicia en el mismo momento en el que Gohan es asesinado por A-17 y A-18 en la serie original, por lo que este tiene un total de 22 años y Trunks un total de 14. Lo sitúo en ranting M por su crudeza. Para más información, leer notas finales.

¡Muchas gracias por vuestra atención y por los rewiens si es que recibe!

* * *

**FUTURO**

* * *

Mr. Satán agitó la pierna una vez más, inquieto. De brazos cruzados frente a la masacre que había frente a sus narices, rodeado de la patrulla de exploración, intentó reprimir los temblores y el sudor para hacerse el valiente, tal y como acostumbraba ya a hacer. Nunca se había acercado tanto a la zona cero de la aparición de los androides y posterior explosión para la matanza, y ahora que lo veía claro, justo en el interior de la ciudad, temía por su vida. Naturalmente, su forma de actuar frente a los demás era una postura falsa, pero si algo se le daba bien era fingir seguridad.

Un miembro de la patrulla anduvo tirando de una carretilla llena de miembros sueltos, de piernas y brazos y a saber qué más amputados de raíz, de restos humanos y cosas muertas que Mr. Satán no quiso ver. Sus ojos se desviaron al mismo tiempo que se ponía pálido y se llevaba una mano al estómago, a punto de vomitar.

—Señor Satán —lo llamó un hombre con el uniforme de exploración. El susodicho se recompuso de inmediato, estirando mucho la espalda y las piernas para aparentar superioridad.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo? —habló con fingida autoridad. El contrario tenía mucha peor cara que él por el cansancio y el esfuerzo de mover cadáveres de un lado para otro, además de rebuscar y sacar víveres. Mr. Satán aprovechó su mala cara para hacerse notar—. ¿Tanta sangre te marea? ¡Es normal para alguien de estómago débil! Pero en estos tiempos que corren deberías acostumbrarte. Los androides no tienen piedad con nadie, pero tranquilo. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que los atrape y haga puré con ellos —Mr. Satán se carcajeó. Naturalmente, no había nada de cierto en sus palabras, pura falsa.

De hecho, que él fuera uno de los mandamases del cuerpo de exploración ya era una estafa de por sí. Él era quien enviaba a los miembros de la patrulla a las zonas de peligro a buscar supervivientes y víveres mientras los observaba desde lejos, y solo iba con ellos cuando estaba seguro de que no había peligro alguno. Cuando las cosas se ponían feas, temblaba y huía de manera disimulada. Si la gente lo respetaba y admiraba dado su carácter endeble y cobarde, era por su gran carisma y las promesas de un futuro mejor, no porque se mereciera el puesto.

En ese momento, Mr. Satán estaba aterrorizado frente a la zona cero de la explosión que había arrasado media ciudad, aunque era del todo improbable que los androides volvieran una vez devastado todo. Si por él fuera, estaría acurrucado en un subterráneo lejos de aquella locura, pero no podía evitar su trabajo en esas circunstancias. Los androides habían pasado un tiempo sin causar mayores estragos, pero al parecer habían vuelto a las andadas y, por supuesto, el ejército de tierra no había podido hacer nada contra ellos.

Por las cosas que había visto, Mr. Satán estaba cada día más seguro de que no había manera de derrotar a los androides, y por lo tanto la raza humana había sido condenada bajo tierra, a vivir como cucarachas. Aunque la idea no le agradaba, en su situación tampoco le parecía tan horrible. Tenía mucha comida y contactos en un mundo en el que el dinero valía menos que nada, tanto como la dignidad humana, así que estaba bien, o al menos de momento, hasta que esos malditos juguetes artificiales empezaran a liquidar subterráneos también.

Los de fuera, los que no se habían acostumbrado a la vida bajo tierra, por el contrario, morían sin parar, y el equipo de exploración se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo, nada mejor como robar víveres y apartar los cuerpos del camino, dar parte de todo aquello extraño que encontraran y aprovecharse de ello. No era una tarea fácil aunque fuera mucho más rentable que el ejército, pero como Mr. Satán no se ocupaba de los cadáveres, todo estaba bien.

Hasta ahora.

Habían recibido el aviso esa mañana. Los androides estaban en la ciudad, y él había dado gracias de estar tan alejado del asunto. Destruían tiendas y establecimientos nimios por diversión, no parecían tener intenciones de causar males mayores. A veces ocurría. A veces simplemente tomaban lo que querían, mataban a algunos humanos y se iban cuando se cansaban. A veces dejaban en pie la ciudad para otra ocasión más propicia en la que tuvieran más ganas de matar, o simplemente para cuando estuvieran de humor. Ese día, todo apuntaba a que aniquilarían a algunos y se irían, así que la gente se escondió y Mr. Satán esperó en su subterráneo muy lejos de esa ciudad.

Pero algo salió mal y la ciudad había sido reducida a cenizas. Tal vez sí estaban de humor para acabar con todo, lo que resultaba todavía más espeluznante. Al fin y al cabo, quedaba demostrado que la raza humana se había convertido en el juguete de los androides, sin libre albedrío, y ellos decidían cómo y cuándo morirían. Todo se reducía a un simple cambio de actitud en ellos, como unos niños caprichosos.

Aunque él se lo tomaba todo lo en serio que se lo puede tomar alguien medianamente ajeno, no era plenamente consciente del terror que vivían los seres humanos todos los días.

—Señor Satán, hemos encontrado algo en la zona cero. Debería venir a verlo —le anunció el hombre, del que no sabía ni su nombre. Había muchas personas en el equipo de exploración, y nunca paraban de entrar nuevas; la patrulla era mucho más segura que el ejército, ya fuera exterior o interior, y en esos tiempos era la que estaba mejor valorada junto a los escasos médicos y cirujanos, saturados hasta las cejas.

Al oír eso, Mr. Satán apretó los dientes en una mueca aterrorizada que logró contener a duras penas.

—¿En la zona cero, dices? —la zona en cuestión estaba a escasos setecientos metros de donde se encontraban, reducida a un gran cráter y restos pulverizados. Mr. Satán estaba contrariado, pues era imposible que algo quedara allí, y mucho menos con vida—. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Como he dicho, debería venir a verlo, señor —repitió el hombre, pálido.

Viendo que no tenía remedio, empezó a andar con piernas temblorosas hacia el cráter. De camino allí, vio cosas desagradables en grado sumo. Los cuerpos y los restos eran literalmente arrastrados para dejar paso, apilándose en montañas donde nada era distinguible; ya se había encendido la primera pila, y el olor y las cenizas inundaron las fosas nasales de cada uno. Los miembros del equipo de exploración siempre llevaban una bufanda para cubrirles boca y nariz, pero como Mr. Satán no lo veía estético para distinguirse como superior, nunca la había usado. Ahora, al oler lo quemado y la podredumbre, se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho.

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Estaba tan absorto e intentaba con tanta fuerza mantener las piernas en su sitio, que no se daba cuenta de que poco a poco se acercaban al cráter en medio de la ciudad, entre edificios derruidos. El cielo estaba nublado, probablemente por culpa de las explosiones y de la ceniza; pronto empezó a chispear. En circunstancias normales, Mr. Satán se hubiera molestado un poco por la lluvia y la carencia de algo para cubrirse, pero su cerebro estaba colapsado por tanta destrucción. Había algunos supervivientes, muy escasos, y uno de ellos pasó por delante de sus narices siendo arrastrado por un miembro de la patrulla; era una mujer entrada en años, ensangrentada, pero capacitada para andar. Sus ojos, vacíos, impactados, y su rostro ante tanto horror contemplado, nunca se le olvidaría.

—Hemos llegado, se... —Mr. Satán había quedado tan impactado, que no pudo ver la pendiente inclinada una vez llegado a la zona cero, y, frente a la sorprendida mirada del miembro de la patrulla, cayó por el cráter rodando hasta llegar al final del mismo. Se hizo daño, auténtico, sobre todo porque había aterrizado de cara, y emitió diversos quejidos, pero al ver que un grupo de exploración formado por doce o quince personas lo observaba, alrededor de algo en particular, Mr. Satán se levantó y, con las manos en la cintura, se carcajeó por el desliz.

Era el único capaz de reír todavía.

—¿Qué habéis encontrado que es tan importante? Esto es la zona cero, donde los androides lo hicieron saltar todo por los aires —comentó andando hacia ellos. Sin decir nada, el equipo le dejó paso para que pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos. Él seguía risueño e incrédulo—. No me hagáis perder el tiempo con tonterías, muchachos. Sea lo que sea no puede ser tan... —entonces lo vio, en el suelo, boca arriba, inerte y devastado, pero entero, en la zona cero.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se quedó mudo, sin habla.

Era imposible.

No había forma de que algo pudiera estar entero en un rango de medio kilómetro, pero allí estaba.

Un cuerpo.

Mr. Satán pensó que le estaban gastando una broma, pero nadie de la patrulla jugaría con cadáveres, y mucho menos con tanta crueldad. El cuerpo en cuestión estaba en tan buen estado, que asustaba; era un joven que rondaría los veintitrés años de edad, quizás menos. Al hombre no le llamó nada más la atención de él salvo su vestimenta y lo increíblemente ancha que era su espalda en una corpulencia machacada a base de bien. Sus ojos cerrados le daban una actitud estoica y serena pese a la muerte prematura que había sufrido, y una cicatriz le recorría la mejilla izquierda y subía hasta su frente, pasando por el párpado cerrado.

Mr. Satán lo observó durante largo rato, totalmente confuso y contrariado. Las rodillas le temblaban, a punto de hacerlo caer al suelo.

—Es muy curioso, señor —comentó alguien del equipo, y por suerte, el hombre consiguió recomponerse del susto—. Nunca hemos encontrado un cadáver en tan buen estado, y mucho menos en la zona cero. Es físicamente imposible que un humano aguante eso sin desintegrarse.

Uno de ellos se arrodilló frente al cuerpo y agarró una manga lacia del traje de batalla del cadáver.

—Mire esto, señor. Ni siquiera ha sido causado por los androides, o al menos no hoy. La herida está totalmente cicatrizada —comentó remangando la manga. Mr. Satán observó el muñón del brazo izquierdo del muchacho, cerrado y curado. Estaba claro que hacía tiempo que había sufrido esa deficiencia, no durante el ataque.

—No sabemos qué pensar ni qué hacer. No tenemos precedentes sobre esto. El muchacho ya estaba muerto cuando lo encontramos entre la arena y el agua, casi sepultado; la enfermera Arsa lo analizó. Estaba justo en medio del cráter, donde se inició la explosión. Cualquiera diría que era el blanco de los androides, pero eso es imposible.

Mr. Satán se volvió en busca de la única mujer del grupo, la enfermera Arsa, a la que ya conocía por ser madre de la mejor amiga de su propia hija. La mujer, de ojos azules y pelo de un rubio muy claro y largo hasta los hombros, permanecía alejada y sentada sobre el suelo con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas.

—Arsa, ¿es cierto que está...? —empezó a preguntar. Ella elevó la cabeza entonces; sus ojos brillaban de desconsuelo por lo vivido ese fatídico día.

—Está muerto, totalmente, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¡No puede ser! ¿Y si los androides lo han cambiado de sitio? ¿Qué intentan decirnos con eso, por qué juegan así con nosotros? ¡No entiendo nada, no puedo más! —empezó a gritar ella, y acto seguido volvió a hundir la cabeza entre las piernas, llorando sumida en el pánico—. ¡No soporto estar rodeada de cadáveres, esto es demasiado! Somos simples ratas para ellos. ¡Somos solo ratas!

Mr. Satán, que conocía bien a la familia de Erasa, se sorprendió del estado de histeria de la mujer, siempre tan alegre y vivaracha como su hija. Esa actitud solo consiguió ponerle los pelos de punta.

—¿Con qué propósito moverían los androides un cadáver de su sitio? ¡No tiene sentido! —los miembros de la patrulla empezaron a hacer especulaciones. Todavía conmocionado por la actitud de la mujer, clavó la mirada en el rostro pétreo del muerto.

_Tiene que tener la misma edad que mi Videl. _

—Oye, y si es... ¿y si es un androide?

La pregunta, que no supo de donde venía, cayó como una losa sobre el equipo. El cuerpo se convirtió en el centro de las miradas y de las armas; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven difunto estaba siendo apuntado con armas de fuego desde que había llegado. Uno de los hombres, con una recortada laser al hombro, temblaba con violencia apuntándole al pecho.

—No es un androide —dijo Arsa sin alzar la cabeza—. No sé lo que es... pero un androide no es.

—¿No sabes lo que es?

—Entonces, ¿no es humano?

Arsa no contestó.

Mr. Satán estaba impactado como el que más, y sintió la necesidad de tirotear el cuerpo y prenderle fuego de arriba abajo, hasta reducirlo a cenizas. El chispeo se había hecho incesante sobre sus cabezas, y ahora la lluvia caía sobre el cráter con gran fuerza, avecinando tormenta. El hombre se percató del terror de sus gentes por un cadáver, por algo sin vida que no podría hacerles el más mínimo daño. Pensó con la cabeza fría y sonrió, repitiéndose una y mil veces que estaba muerto.

Completamente muerto.

Se acercó al cuerpo y, frente a sus compañeros, apoyó un pie sobre su pecho. Estaba duro como una piedra.

—Da igual lo que sea, muchachos, ¡está muerto! No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿lo ven? —aseguró, dándole una muy ligera patada en el costado. El joven no se movió un ápice—. Sea lo que sea, lo llevaremos a las pilas y lo quemaremos como al resto —volvió a carcajearse, y esta vez algunos empezaron a imitarle de manera forzada, aliviados por lo oído.

Mr. Satán sabía que, en la desesperanza, lo importante era mantener a la gente ilusionada aunque fuera a base de engaños. Su farsa no hacía daño a nadie, al contrario, resultaba conveniente para él y para los que le rodeaban, como le demostró Arsa al alzar la cabeza de entre sus piernas, más relajada. Cuando algunos de ellos rompieron en aplausos, él se sintió bien consigo mismo; se inclinó varias veces y apartó el pie del cadáver. Anduvo hacia adelante, dando órdenes precisas de cómo debían subir el cráter con él. El joven era corpulento y bastante alto, así que tendrían que cargar por lo menos dos o tres personas con él.

Señaló el exterior del cráter con un dedo, dándole la espalda, e inició la orden que lo pondría todo en marcha.

—Bien, bien, ahora que está todo aclarado llevémoslo a las... —no pudo terminar la frase, porque cayó al suelo de bruces en cuanto inició la marcha.

Los aplausos y los comentarios halagadores callaron de inmediato, mudos. La palidez y el terror apareció en los rostros de cada miembro del equipo de exploración. Mr. Satán acompañó sus expresiones de inmediato, perdiendo la seguridad al mismo tiempo que las palabras escapaban de su boca, porque lo sentía. Sentía el agarre, fuerte y fantasmagórico en su tobillo, deshaciéndolo en escalofríos como si no fuera de este mundo.

Y en parte, no lo era.

Volvió la cabeza muy despacio y allí lo vio, la única mano aferrada a su pierna, casi convulsa, impidiéndole la retirada. Era la mano de un cadáver, o eso pensó hasta que su mirada ascendió hasta el rostro joven de veintitrés años, diferente, ya no tan estoico, ahora encogido por el brutal dolor. Tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba. Lo miraba... eran tan oscuros.

Estaba vivo, y todavía quería vivir, fuera como fuera, aunque la mayoría de sus órganos estuviera tan muertos que apenas podían hacerlo funcionar. Satán lo vio, vio su determinación, sus ganas de pelear, su ansiedad por vivir, su dolor, su furia, su llanto, su... todo.

Su vida.

Lo vio todo como nunca había visto nada.

Vio el auténtico terror.

Entonces oyó el disparo que impactó contra la cabeza del _no-muerto_, girando el cuerpo hasta que quedó boca abajo sobre la arena por la potencia del golpe. Si no fuera porque lo detuvieron, el hombre con la recortada laser habría seguido disparando, espantado, horrorizado.

—¡Vete al infierno, androide! —gritó, enloquecido.

Pero nadie se fue al infierno.

El cuerpo soltó el tobillo de Satán de inmediato, boca abajo, sin un agujero en la cabeza. No le había hecho ni un rasguño y todos retrocedieron, en pánico absoluto. Arsa gritó y empezó a llorar con más fuerza, sin moverse.

—¡Está muerto, está muerto, está muerto! —aseguró. Muchos corrieron hacia la salida del cráter, pero Mr. Satán, por primera vez, no fue uno de ellos.

Vio cómo el joven intentaba levantarse del suelo haciendo uso de su único brazo, pero sus piernas no obedecieron en absoluto. Ante el esfuerzo, su boca se abrió y un borbotón de sangre pura fue vomitada. El hombre mayor entendió, por fin, el significado literal de echar hasta las tripas. Esperó junto a él, impactado por la fiereza y la agresividad en su mirada, por esa necesidad asesina de levantarse y pelear. Debía temer que quisiera acabar con todos ellos, pero vio algo en él que para nada se asimilaba a lo que había visto en los androides, aunque fuera en meras grabaciones y nunca en un frente a frente.

Vio sentimientos, y pura pasión en ellos.

Era imposible no verlos cuando las lágrimas de impotencia y dolor se derramaban junto a la sangre al ver que no podía levantarse, luchando contra su propio cuerpo masacrado por las heridas internas para levantarse una vez más. Gimoteaba, lloraba a lágrima viva, temblaba por el dolor... era la encarnación de la voluntad y la superación propia.

Mr. Satán se descubrió a sí mismo animándolo a alzarse, contagiado por esos deseos, por esa necesidad, por esas ganas de vivir que tan pocas veces había visto en ese caótico y apocalíptico mundo.

—Vamos, chico. Levanta... Levanta... —No hubo respuesta y, entonces, esas ganas de vivir se esfumaron en el blanco adquirido por sus ojos, con las pupilas desaparecidas, con la vida esfumándose entre tripas y lágrimas.

El cuerpo se vino abajo en lo poco que había conseguido sostenerse, quedando tendido e inerte. Todos lo vieron, pero ninguno lo vivió con tanta intensidad como Satán, que se acercó una vez más. El hombre le dio la vuelta, tendiéndolo boca arriba; los ojos estaban en blanco frente a la amarga dilatación de las pupilas anterior, en una visión tétrica de la muerte. Como era costumbre, él no habría hecho nada salvo preocuparse por su propio pellejo, pero en aquella ocasión se vio obligado a hacerlo por sus propios sentimientos redescubiertos.

Su oreja acabó posada sobre el pecho del muchacho y esperó largos segundos.

Hubo un latido, único y lento, pero potente como el sonido de un gong.

—Está vivo —declaró—. Pero no por mucho tiempo si no lo sacamos de aquí y lo atendemos.

—¿Qué insinúa, señor?

Mr. Satán, por primera vez, tomó la decisión correcta.

* * *

Horas después, seguía lloviendo. La ciudad destruida había acabado sumida en el silencio absoluto de la noche, solo roto por el crujido de los escombros o los quejidos que todavía hacían eco de los muertos. El paisaje era estremecedor y maquiavélico, difícil de creer cuando horas antes había sido un lugar alegre, relativamente humilde y calmo por la vida que se respiraba, de los que daban gracias por aguantar un día más sin que los androides llegaran a él. Ahora, la risa de los niños se había apagado, el llanto de los bebés que insuflaba vida se había ahogado en sangre, y los ladridos de los animales avisando a sus dueños de la catástrofe que se avecinaba ya solo eran sollozos por la pérdida de sus amos.

Ya no había nada que pudiera rescatarse, pero eso no todo el mundo lo sabía.

Su respiración entrecortada se acallaba por la intensa lluvia y la tormenta. El sonido de su cuerpo cortando el viento pasaba desapercibido en el cielo. Buscó, al igual que otros, el punto cero, la destrucción absoluta expandiéndose y matando poco a poco, y no tardó en encontrarlo desde el cielo con ojos de águila. El cráter era demasiado visible, con una profundidad que empezaba a inundarse poco a poco. Descendió sobre él, alterado, con el corazón latiendo a gran velocidad, asfixiándose y casi hiperventilando por la tensión. Sus pies se hundieron en el agua estancada, e inició una búsqueda detenida que no tardó en dar sus frutos.

—¿Gohan? —llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. El azul puro se centró en el charco de sangre que se había expandido, el que pronto desaparecería por la lluvia. Se acercó, trastabilló un par de veces por los nervios, y llegó. Se arrodilló frente a él y lo tocó con las yemas de los dedos, notándolo extrañamente caliente—. ¿Maestro? —insistió usando el apelativo que nunca utilizaba, con temor, solo por probar suerte donde su auténtico nombre no había obtenido respuesta. Pero allí no había nada.

Ni cuerpo, ni nada que se le pareciera.

No había quedado ni eso.

Trunks, catorce años, elevó los ojos empapados al cielo, mezclándose las lágrimas con la lluvia que no limpiaba nada en absoluto, ni sus deseos de venganza ni su más absoluta ira y desesperación.

El grito rajó la noche, y el resplandor dorado lo iluminó todo.

Luego, oscuridad.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Bueno, la idea de este fic tras este prólogo es hacer un Gohan x Videl. Siempre he deseado hacer un Gohan x Videl, y también disfruto enormemente sacando lo peor de los personajes principales, así que... ¿qué mejor que usar el futuro apocalíptico para ello? Se puede calificar como un What if...? ya que todo el mundo sabe que Mirai Gohan muere y Trunks encuentra su cadáver, escena que he variado para darle forma a esta historia. Sobre el brazo de Mirai Gohan, si esperáis que lo restaure, os aviso desde ya que eso no va a pasar. ¡Me parece muy humano ver a Mirai Gohan sin su brazo, así que así se queda! Espero que los pocos que lean esto lo acepten n.n

Antes de seguir con especulaciones aviso de una cosa: no sé si seguiré este fic. Estoy teniendo serios problemas con los capítulos finales de Instinto animal (que acabaré, no os preocupéis, que lo haré aunque me lleve más tiempo de lo esperado) al que solo le quedan cuatro para acabar. Durante esta pequeña crisis por mi fic principal, me he dedicado a hacer oneshots y a desarrollar historias alternas, y esta es una de ellas junto a Titanes de Hielo y Adolescencia. La escribí con la intención de que tuviera continuidad en un fic de no más de cinco capítulos contando este, muy cortito y centrado en la crudeza del futuro y en el desarrollo, pese a todo, de la relación entre Mirai Gohan y Videl, pero no puedo asegurar que vaya a continuarlo ni tampoco a acabarlo. De hecho, no quería subir este primer capítulo por eso mismo, pero ya que estaba escrito me he decidido. Si al final decido no seguirlo, se quedará así, en intriga, en a saber qué habrá ocurrido con Gohan, pero si lo sigo me tomaré mi tiempo, lo aviso desde ya, y solo serán cinco capítulos.

Nada es seguro, solo espero que os haya agradado este corto inicio y, puede que también, final.

Agradezco esto a las chicas de facebook, lectoras y escritoras devotas, que me hacen sentirme como pez en el agua en los fics de Dragon ball a pesar de estar distantes en la otra punta del mundo xD, y también a los lectores de mis otras historias, especialmente a los de Instinto Animal, los que me han metido de lleno en este mundillo y a los que no pienso abandonar.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.


End file.
